The Internet has provided a forum for people to share content items and their views on such content. These forums include webpages, articles, social networks, blogs, etc., among others. For instance, images or videos can be shared with others using social network. Thoughts and opinions can be shared using blogs and articles. The Internet allows these content items to be viewed and consumed by users around the world. And, with the advent of smartphones and tablets, content can now be shared while users are on the go. This has also provided forums for individuals to comment on content that has been published.